A Parent's Love
by CSM
Summary: Five times Emma was embarrassed by her parents. Spoilers for episode 2x14


**Title:** A Parent's Love

**Author**: CSM

**Summary:** Five times Emma was embarrassed by her parents. Spoilers for episode 2x14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Once Upon a Time

**AN:** Just a little something I came up with and it ran away with me kinda, each part can stand on its own, they are also in chronological order.

* * *

**A Parent's Love**

* * *

i.

She's sitting in a booth at Granny's listening as Henry talks animatedly about all the things he and his Gramps did while she and Snow were in the Enchanted Forest and she's never been more grateful for her father and the way he took care of Henry for her. From what she gathers Henry is now staying in their apartment, she's curious about that latest development and how Regina even allowed that, but she'll worry about that later, for now she's just going to enjoy her son's company.

"David got you a _horse_?" She asks incredulously, making a mental note to talk to her father about that later.

"Yea, he hasn't let me ride him yet." Henry says despondently, "Gramps said, he'll let me know when I can. But I've been cleaning out the stable and feeding him twice every day. It's kinda gross but cool. No one else can say they have their own horse."

Emma laughs at his enthusiasm, maybe she didn't give her father enough credit, its clear he knew what he was doing by giving Henry the horse. She tugs Henry towards her and wraps her arm around him, smiling when he snuggles up against her. Granny's is overflowing with people, who've come by to either thank her or greet her mother, its overwhelming to say the least, but as long as she has her son next to her, she can't let the rest of the world get to her.

"So, you're going to have to show me how to sword fight then." Emma says with a grin, chuckling when Henry pulls back and looks at her excitedly.

"Really?" Henry says in awe, "You should let Gramps show you, he's _really_ good. He said I can fight a dragon when I'm ready."

Emma's eyes widen at that, and she ruffles Henry's hair, "How about we take it one step at a time, and work up to the dragons ugh?"

She makes another mental note, to warn her father there will be no dragon slaying for Henry, _ever_. But then, Henry speaks yet again and she realizes her father would never put Henry in danger like that, "That's what Gramps said too."

"Hopefully, I killed the very last dragon, ever." Emma says with a slight shudder, she hopes she never has to see one again.

As Henry, begins to tell her another story, this time about the dwarfs finding fairy dust, or diamonds as the case may be, Emma's mind begins to wander yet again. She sees her parents in the middle of the room, dancing to whatever music is playing through out the small diner and she doesn't think she's ever seen either of them that happy before. Granted she's only had a brief encounter with her father, and only knows his cursed self but she watches the way Snow's face lights up when David whispers something to her and she's never seen her mother, as Snow White or Mary Margaret smile like that _ever_.

Emma feels like she's intruding on an intimate moment, but she can't stop watching them though, the way David's eyes twinkle as he speaks softly to Snow and Snow giggles in response, or the way their hands are linked as they sip their beer mugs and they just talk as they dance, no care in the world. Ever so often one of them, or both, will look across at their table, and Snow catches Emma looking at them once, and she simply smiles in response before she turns her focus back on her husband.

For the first time in Emma's life she's finally seeing what true love is, and it baffles her somewhat that she's learning about it from her parents. She knows being back home presents a whole set of new problems for her, dealing with Regina, learning how to be a good mother for Henry and most of all learning how to be a daughter.

She's so lost in her thoughts she doesn't hear Henry, until he pokes her in her side.

"Mom!"

"Sorry, kid what was that?" She asks, she thought she would have to get use to the new name, but Henry seems to go out of his way to call her Mom, and she can't help but smile every time he does it.

"Tell me about the giant again." Henry says impatiently, as he munches on a french fry.

Emma laughs about to go into the tale of her befriending a giant yet again, when suddenly there is a loud whistle ringing through out the diner and a few claps, both she and Henry look up following the noise, and when Emma sees what exactly everyone is carrying on about, her cheeks turn red and she immediately clamps her hand over Henry's eyes, ignoring his protest. In the corner of the diner are her parents locked in an embrace that no child, no matter their age, should ever have to witness. Emma silently wishes there was someone to cover up _her_ eyes. This time her eyes don't linger and she looks away immediately, shaking her head as she turns her back to Henry, her hand still over his eye. She holds back a giggle when she notices he has both his hands gripping her forearm trying to get her hand off his face. Suddenly she feels something wet against her hand, and groans pulling her hand away when she realizes he _licked_ her, at her disgusted expression he grins mischievously up at her.

"That's gross kid." She says wiping her hand on his cheek, earning a look of disgust in return and he quickly wipes his cheek.

"What was everyone looking at anyway?" Henry asks, looking over her shoulder, he giggles lightly, "Grandma is _really_ red. Did Gramps play a trick on her?"

Emma holds back her snort, and ruffles Henry's hair, "Why don't you ask them later? Now finish up your dinner."

If her parents insist on making up for lost times by thoroughly embarrassing her, its only fair she does the same, by making Henry use his over inquisitive mind to ask just as embarrassing questions.

ii

It's been three weeks since she and Snow have returned home, and things are finally getting back to normal. Emma is currently sitting in the sheriff's car waiting for a witness in a recent robbing to show up in the alleyway. She's on her own today, much to David's protest, but the last time they ran into the witness, the guy clamped up immediately on seeing David, claiming he's not going to tell the _prince _anything.

Suffice to say David was not too pleased, when she informed him this morning that she was going on this run, on her own. She's only been sitting in the car for 30 minutes and already she's gotten a text inquiring about her safety.

She's never had this before, had people worry about her every second of every day, she's never had to ensure someone knows her whereabouts either. She's always been on her own, and the fact that she has not one, but _three_ people who care about her, and her safety is still hard to get use to. Sure she's been here for a year and Mary Margaret has always looked out for her, but there was a line that was drawn, that Mary Margret never crossed the entire time Emma lived with her. But, now that Mary Margret is now Snow White and thus her _mother_ there are no boundaries left, well to be fair there are, her parents to respect her privacy (the little that she even has in that tiny apartment) but when it comes to her safety, Emma is slowly learning there are no boundaries when it comes to her parents ensuring she's safe.

It's been a big adjustment for her, but she's slowly getting there, although the nagging is getting in her way of doing her job. Emma rolls her eyes when her phone beeps yet again, and she purposely ignores it, grabbing her brown paper bag with her lunch. When she opens the bag, she rolls her eyes at the small note stuck to the sandwich, for the past two weeks Snow has been making lunch for the entire family, and every day she leaves a little note, with each day she's been a little bolder when it comes to Emma's. Usually, Snow's notes involved a simple greeting, hoping Emma has a great day or something along those lines, but lately the notes have a little bit more to it either telling Emma to not get into too much trouble, or reminding Emma to let her father in. She'll never admit it, but she's gotten use to the little notes and looks forward to reading them every day. Today is no different, she places her sandwich on her lap and smiles at the folded post-it when she opens it, her grin widens.

_Dear Emma, _

_Good luck today, please remember that your father worries only because he loves you and call him once you're through._

_Love, _

_mom._

Emma bites her lip at the last part, this is a recent development, before Snow never would sign her notes, its not like Emma didn't know who they were from. But today, she did sign it and Emma is unsure how she feels about it, she hasn't reached the point where she can call either Snow or David, mom and dad, and to be honest she doesn't think she may ever be that comfortable with it. But, looking down at her mother's neat cursive and seeing the care she takes into writing these little notes, a small part of Emma finds it comforting, she's someone's kid, and she thinks she might be more comfortable with referring to her mother at least by that name, more than she cares to admit.

Just as Emma's about to take a bite into her sandwich she hears a the slamming of a door, and sees instead of the witness she'd hope for she sees her number one suspect sneaking along the alleyway. She groans realizing she won't be enjoying her lunch today and quickly jumps out of the car running after the suspect, who on seeing her slips into the abandon building at the end of alley.

"Really?" She grumbles to herself as she pulls out her gun and slows down her pace, making sure to step lightly as she enters the building.

She looks around the dark room, the only light filtering from a small dusty window and the door she just entered. She can't see anything, her eyes slowly adjusting to the poorly lit room, until she hears a scuffle a few feet away, she sees movement to her left and takes off quickly in that direction. When she sees the suspect jumping from behind a stack of old crates she raises her gun.

"Freeze!"

But of course her demand goes on deaf ears and the guy takes off yet again, slipping through a few shelves. Emma grits her teeth, wishing briefly that she hadn't made David promise not to come, because she's beginning to suspect she may need back up.

"Look at that, a lonely princess all by herself." The guy taunts from a few feet away but Emma can't tell where he is, she spins around hoping to see him, but he only cackles in return.

Emma scowls at his words, lately a lot of the townspeople seem to have taken into calling her Princess Emma, and she absolutely _hates _it. It seems like with that new title, many of them seem to have lost respect for her, and she is the _sheriff_ for crying out loud. She's about to retort, if only to keep the guy talking so she can follow his voice when she hears a bang behind her, she spins around and watches in horror as the guy falls off one of the shelf clutching his shoulder, that is bleeding profusely.

When she turns she sees David standing a few feet behind her his gun out and she groans, "David! We don't know if he's our guy, you can't just shoot random suspects"

"He was going to tackle you from behind." David says, no bit of remorse in his tone.

Emma groans, just as the suspect coughs and looks at her in amusement, despite his pain, "Looks like Princess Emma needs her Daddy to save the day again."

"Shut up." Emma scowls, kicking the guy in the shin, for good measure, hating the fact that his words get to her, she had the situation under control and yet her father who was _clearly_ following her all this time, had to show up and take over.

She looks across at David, who has a mind to look slightly sheepish after hearing the suspects jab, "You didn't answer my text, I was worried."

Emma just rolls her eyes, grabbing the wounded guy by the arm and yanking him to his feet, ignoring his protest as well as her father's apologies, right now she doesn't want to deal with either of them at the moment.

iii.

It's an early Tuesday morning, when Emma is sitting at her desk filling out mundane paper work when she realizes that she forgot one of her files at home. Emma sighs wondering if she should make the short trip back home, or if she can finish the paperwork without it. She glance outside her office at the empty deputy chair and wonders briefly is she should call her father and ask him to pick up the file. But, she knows he's currently on patrol for the morning and she really shouldn't bother him with this especially since he's not due back to the office till this afternoon.

Emma sighs going back to her work, but after a few minutes she realizes she really does need the file and it can't wait till her lunch break. She quickly grabs her keys and heads out the door, hoping to get to the apartment, grab her file and make in back in no time.

When she enters the apartment the apartment, she's barely taken off her jacket when she hears it, the keys in her hand clattering to floor as she stands frozen in shock.

"_Charming!_ Oh god."

"No! No No!" Emma suddenly screeches, rubbing her ears almost as though _that _would make her forget what she just heard.

"Emma!" She hears her mother screeching from upstairs, and Emma has never in her life been more grateful that she and Henry share the _downstairs_ room before.

"This needs to stop happening." She bemoans loudly, still frozen in place, not sure if she just wants to leave without her file, or yell at her parents for scarring her time and time again like this. "It's 9 o'clock in the morning! What's the matter with the two of you?"

"Wait, don't answer that." She says quickly, her head down as she makes her way to her and Henry's bedroom to grab her file, she might as well get what she came for. She hears shuffling upstairs and grimaces, "Don't bother to come down here. I'm leaving now. Maybe I'll go jump in the sea, and hope the salt water can erase my memory, clean my ears. Or something."

"Emma." Snow calls again, her voice sounding nearer, and Emma suspects she's hanging over the balcony to gain her attention, but Emma refuses to look skywards, keeping her eyes trained on the wooden floor in front of her.

"We need to find a bigger place." Emma grumbles more to herself than anything, "This can't keep happening to me."

With that said she grabs her jacket, not bothering to put it on as she leaves, ignoring her mother's apologies, this is not the first time this has happened to her, unfortunately, its not even the _second_ time either. But it's safe to say its happen one too many times and it needs to _stop _happening. She's just grateful Henry has never been around in any of these circumstances, if only she was as lucky as her son, and never had to witness any of it.

She spends the rest of the day in the office by herself, with no sign of David, which she is grateful for. She gets a few apologetic texts from her mother, but other than that she hasn't heard from either of her parents all day, which is fine by her. She doesn't think she's ready to face them just yet or the fact that both her parents, decided to play hooky that morning, just for a glorified booty call.

Emma shudders at the thought, and shakes her head repeatedly to clear her mind, she will not think about this again. She almost finished with her last bit of paper work, when sound of someone clearing her throat startles her. She looks up to see both her parents standing in front of her, looking at her sheepishly, and Emma groans hating the fact they just can't be like normal people and pretend these things never happened, rather than wanting to address it.

"Where's Henry?" She asks, hoping to steer the conversation away from the inevitable.

"He's at the stables." Snow replies, taking a seat in empty chair facing her desk, "Emma, we wanted to apologize."

"No need to apologize, you're married, doing married people things or whatever." Emma says, not making eye contact with them as she begins to clear her desk, focusing intently on the scattered papers in front of her.

"But…" David chimes in but Emma finally looks up, cutting him off.

"Can we just pretend this never happened? _Again_? Ever?" Emma asks, emphasizing on the words as she looks at her guilty stricken parents, she shakes her head at how messed up this truly is. "You guys just…I don't need Henry asking me questions, I'm not ready to tell him about."

"God no." Snow says appalled at the thought, "We decided to start looking for a house."

Emma looks up startled at that revelation, and she bites her lip unsure how to voice her concern, without sounding needy, "You guys are moving out?"

"Do you want us too?" David asks with uncertainty, "We know technically its Mary Margret's apartment, but its just as much your place and…"

He trails off when Snow slaps him on hip, "What are you doing? Don't listen to your father, Emma. We are going to look for a bigger place for all _four_ of us."

"Snow, we said we would _ask_ her is she and Henry would move with us. This is not asking." Charming says exasperated.

"Well I changed my mind." Snow says easily, "Emma and Henry are not moving out."

Emma rolls her eyes, as they continue to discuss, _her_ living arrangements (It's not an argument Emma, we're simply having a heated discussion). By now she's used to these 'heated discussions' as her mother likes to call them and truthfully, they are more amusing than anything, and they always go the same way. David tries to make a point, and in the end Snow almost _always_ wins. She does have to give David points for always trying though.

Emma shakes her head and goes back to her paper work, the only reason she isn't butting in and making sure she has a say in this matter, is the fact that she agrees with her mother and she's not ready for her and Henry to live on their own just yet.

iv.

"Mom, it's ringing again."

"Ignore it, maybe it will finally stop."

"Ms. Swan, this is the fifth time that phone has rung since we've gotten to Manhattan, either you throw it out the window or you answer it. If not I'll throw it out for you."

Emma growls, knowing the older man has a point. She, Henry and Gold are currently sitting in the backseat of a cab, in New York City. Henry has his nose pressed up against the window marveling at all the tall buildings. Gold is sitting with his son's old coat in a bag, and Emma is currently watching her phone as it lights up yet again.

They've been on the road all night and day, they took the bus from a town outside of Storybrooke and are now taking a cab to where ever Gold's son is currently residing. While taking a plane may have been faster, Emma's not too sure how Gold or Henry for that matter would have been able to handle that. So, instead they took the almost 7 hour bus drive to New York, and in that time Emma has lost track of how many times Snow has called or texted her to ensure they were safe.

Emma gets it, she really does, neither of her parents trust Gold and she for that matter doesn't either, but Gold needs Emma's help, so the likelihood of him doing something is slim to none. Also, there's the fact that the old man seems to have a soft spot for Henry, much like everyone else in Storybrooke.

When the phone rings yet again, Emma growls slamming down on the receive button and putting it to her ear, "_Mother_, we are currently stuck in traffic. Henry is fine. I am fine. We are in no more danger than we were _fifteen_ minutes ago, when you called. We are not battling dragons, orges or any other mythical creatures only angry New Yorkers who seem to have forgotten how to drive today. I will call you once we've located Gold's son. Goodbye."

With that said she ends the call not waiting for a response, she looks across at Henry who's looking at her with wide eyes his mouth hanging open, "You just yelled at Grandma."

Emma grunts, slipping her phone into her pocket, "Yea, well she's been yelling at me every time I don't answer her calls."

"That's the first time you called her mom." Henry points out, his voice still full of awe.

Emma smirks at his observation, "I know. Its probably why she hasn't called back, or interrupted me."

"That's kinda mean." Henry points out but he then smiles mischievously at his mother, "but brilliant."

Emma laughs, about to comment further when Gold suddenly slams his hand on the back of the passenger seat, "Stop the cab! We're here. He's here."

Immediately the cab comes to a halt, the driver grumbling at them, but stops once Gold throws more than enough cash in the front seat, and the three of them clamper out of the cab. Henry gripping Emma's hand on seeing the mass of people in front of them, he looks up at the skyscrapers in awe.

Emma looks at the pub they are currently standing in front of then at Gold, who's looking slightly queasy, "We'll wait outside for you? Henry can't go inside the pub."

But Gold is looking up at the pub in contemplation, and then looks at Emma, "I'll stay outside with Henry, you can go."

"Gold." Emma calls out warningly, but on seeing the older man's expression she sighs, grabbing the bag with the cloak from him, "Alright, just don't let him out of your sight."

She looks at across at Henry who is now gazing at one of the street performers in awe and chuckles as she ruffles his hair, "Hey kid. I'm going inside to look for Mr. Gold's son. Don't wonder off and stay with Mr. Gold okay?"

Henry nods, his eyes still trained on the performer who is now dancing in the middle of the street and other people are clapping enthusiastically. Emma shakes her head, gives Gold a pointed look as she fixes her red scarf before heading into the pub. She looks into the bag that contains the cloak and it begins to glow brighter as soon as she enters. She moves along the pub until the cloak is shinning brightly and as she looks up she sees a lone man no older than 35 sitting in the corner of a booth, sipping a beer mug while gazing out of the window. His back is to Emma and all she can see is the messy mop of brown hair, she takes a step forward clearing her throat hoping to gain his attention, but when he doesn't move, she calls out cautiously.

"Baelfire?"

The reaction is instantaneous, and Emma jumps back in surprise when the guy's beer goes splattering over the table and he takes off out of the pub. Emma groans in annoyance, of course Gold's son had to be a runner. She immediately takes after him, zipping through the crowd, and groaning when she sees he slips between two buildings. She did not sign up for a wild goose chase, when she sees she's gain up on him, and he's now about to slip into another crowd of people, Emma quickly picks up her pace and tackles him before he can leave the alley. Her knees protesting as they collide with the concrete.

"I just want to talk." She says as the guy struggles below her.

"You can tell my father to fuck off." The guy spits out angrily, and at the sound of his voice, Emma freezes.

She grabs him roughly by the shirt and rolls his over, her eyes widening when she sees who she has pinned down, someone she never thought she'd ever see again, "Neal?"

Neal freezes immediately his jaw dropping when he finally looks at her, "Emma, what are you doing here?"

Emma scowls slapping him across the face, all her anger returning from that night 11 years ago, "You're Baelfire?"

Neal scowls at the name as he scrambles to his feet, holding his face tenderly "Of course, he has someone else doing his dirty work. You can tell him I said fuck off, I want nothing to do with him."

"That's it?" Emma asks incredulously, "I haven't seen you in 11 years and all you have to say to me is a message for your _father?_"

Neal sobers immediately, and his features softening he takes a step towards Emma, his hand out stretch, "Emma, I'm so sorry."

"I don't want to hear it." Emma says taking a step back, her voice like steel, the initial shock of seeing Neal is gone now, and all that is left is anger. "I came here to get Gold's son back. _We _have nothing to talk about. As far as anyone is concern we don't know each other. I'm just returning a favour."

"Emma, let me explain." Neal pleads, he's clearly more concerned about her and what she thinks about him, than seeing his father again.

"There is nothing to explain Neal, you betrayed me. There is no coming back from that." Emma said exhaustedly, she sighs as she fixes her scarf, "Come on let's just go find your…"

"Bae! Baelfire!" Gold's voice rings out through the small alley and Emma watches as Neal freezes in his spot.

"Papa."

Neal says softly his voice more broken than Emma has ever heard, and small part of her heart breaks for him, despite everything that has happened between them, she can't help be feel his pain. She doesn't know the circumstances behind their story, but she's realizing now, just from the pain etched across Neal's face, his story with his father, is nothing like Emma's with her own parents. The obvious strain between the two makes her appreciate what she has with her own parents.

"Mom?" Henry suddenly calls out.

Emma bites her lip, she forgot that tiny detail, when she looks across at Neal, he is looking back and forth between the two his eyes wide, and she knows he's already made the connection.

It's going to be a _long_ trip back to Storybrooke.

v.

Emma stands outside 'The Rabbit Hole' restaurant tugging at her dress uncomfortably. Its been a few weeks since Neal has moved to Storybrooke, and while things between him and Mr. Gold are strain to say the least, Neal and Henry at least have gotten to know each other and have been getting along well. The same thing can't be said for Emma and Neal, Emma understands the circumstances and she gets Neal's reasoning but it doesn't make everything okay. She's tried to explain that to Henry, but all her son is focused on is that she and Neal are here now, that they found each other again and she's pretty sure Henry is convinced that Neal is Emma's true love and Emma just doesn't have the heart to tell him, that is not the case.

Hence the reason why she's currently standing outside one of Storybrooke's only restaurants getting ready to meet Neal for dinner. It was Henry's idea of course, and neither of his parents had the heart to break it to him that they are just not going to be together like that, so they both agreed to humour him and go out on one date ( he's convinced if they do, they will fall in love all over again).

So, Emma is currently trying to puck up the courage to go inside the restaurant and get this date over with. With a sigh, she fixes her dress yet again as she walks into the restaurant, she makes her way over to Neal and smiles when she realizes not only did he get a hair cut but he is also clean shaven.

"Let me guess, Henry told you to get a hair cut?" She asks amused, smiling when Neal stands and places a chaste kiss on her cheek before he pulled back the chair for her.

"Did he tell you not to wear one of you jackets, or more specifically to wear a dress?" Neal asks knowingly.

Emma grins sheepishly, "We're being controlled by our 10 year old."

"Kid sure does have a manipulated streak." Neal says with a shake of his head, he then nods to something behind them, "I see he's also controlling your parents as well."

"What?" Emma asks in alarm, she twists in her chair and frowns when sure enough there are her parents a few feet away in their own booth, her father trying and failing horribly to look inconspicuous behind his menu, "I don't believe them!"

"Wait that wasn't part of Henry's plan?" Neal asks, suddenly shifting nervously in his seat.

"They better hope it is, and they aren't here _spying_ on me for their benefit." Emma grumbles as she slips out of her chair and stalks over to her parents.

"Emma!" Snow says with fake surprise, "Fancy seeing you here."

"Cut the crap." Emma says with a scowl, "Did Henry send you here to spy on us?"

"No of course not." Snow says immediately, and David shakes his head from left to right.

"Wrong answer Snow." He mutters looking at between Emma and his wife.

"So the two of you decided that I couldn't handle a simple date with Henry's father and decided the best thing to do was to _spy_ on me?" Emma asks incredulously, part of her feels smug when both her parents look at her guiltily.

"When you put it like that, it sounds so wrong." Snow says sheepishly, "We were just concerned and…"

"I can handle _Neal_, just fine." Emma says folding her arms over her chest, "Now can the two of you please _leave_. I don't need my parents breathing down my back while I'm on a _date_."

"Why? Are you planning to do something you couldn't do with us around?" David asks suspiciously, as he casts a glare at Neal, who looks even more uncomfortable than before.

"I'm not answering that." Emma says taking both their menus from them, "Now _go_. I can't believe the two of you."

"Emma, we're only looking out for you."

"I think I can handle a little date." Emma says with a scoff, "You two are unbelievable."

With that said she stalks off and heads back to her table, pointedly ignoring her mother's calls and he father's apologies. She shakes her head grabbing her napkin and laying it on her lap angrily, "Unbelievable."

"They only do it because they care." Neal offers, but immediately backs off when Emma glares at him.

"Oh well why don't we just call up Gold then, he and Belle can have a double date with my parents I'm sure that would just be _splendid_." Emma says sarcastically.

"Okay, you've made your point." Neal says offering her a menu, "Now come on, we promised Henry we'd at least try to have a good time."

* * *

Reviews are love ;)


End file.
